


♡ cotton and leather ♡  (bad boy! tsukki AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Anime, BL, Cute Tsukishima Kei, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Fluffy, Haikyu - Freeform, M/M, Manga, No Smut, Oops, Yaoi, Yikes, bad boy tsukishima, bad boy tsukki, don't you just love angst, fluffy as h e c k, haikyuu angst, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i was inspired by a tumblr post, injured yamaguchi, some violence, sports anime, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The most dangerous troublemaker in the Miyagi prefecture, district renowned bad boy Kei Tsukishima is famous for robbing from delinquents, breaking spines, and simply sparking fights wherever he walks, but finds the only reason to stop being reckless and give up his bad boy image when his darling boyfriend, bashful and shy good boy Tadashi Yamaguchi, gets tangled up in a fight and becomes badly injured when he shows up at a dangerous scene and tries to convince Tsukishima to stop picking fights.





	♡ cotton and leather ♡  (bad boy! tsukki AU)

**Author's Note:**

> hoi! before i start, i just wanted to plop a quick author's note here :)
> 
> the original platform this oneshot is in was on wattpad, and is part of a tsukkiyama fluff dump i have on there! if you'd like to see the cover art i made for the fluff dump, and read more tsukkiyama without having to go through the hassle of searching for all the other tsukkiyama oneshots i wrote, head over to wattpad and search up my username, aoboba (i am dmmd trash oops)
> 
> if you'd like to see more content and doodle dumps, i post my art on an app called line play, and if you're interested on downloading line play, feel free to search up my avatar, virtual gore, and i also have a redbubble (cookietsukki)  
> i'm also in the process of starting my own tumblr & ig for art and stuff and will let you guys know when it's up :)

*****warning!! some angst... and lots of fluff!**

 

**story.... start!!**

 "Uuuuggghhh...."

Yamaguchi buried his head in his arms while sitting at the coffee table. He could hardly stand the sound of his tummy grumbling anymore. He lifted his head up to take a sad and longing peek at the strawberry shortcake he baked for him and his boyfriend to enjoy together, but how could he delight in the sweet taste of freshly picked strawberries and yummy frosting if Tsukki wasn't there to eat it with him? Yamaguchi moved his head slowly, still keeping it nestled in his arms, and stared down the clock on the wall with an impatient glare. 

With the little energy and patience left in him, Yamaguchi slowly rose to pick up the pastel pink bunny phone case that protected his phone inside it. He felt as if the late hour he saw on his lock screen teased him, and Yamaguchi couldn't help but pout. He grew even sadder and desperate looking at his wallpaper, which was a silly selfie of him, Tsukki, and a stray puppy they rescued decorated with adorable unicorn filters. "Tsukki....." Yamaguchi whined softly.

A tiny burst of hope came to him, and Yamaguchi thought that if he called Tsukki for the 7th time, he'd answer. He typed the number on speed dial, and pressed call, rocking back and forth in his seat while trying to grasp his large phone with his small and shaky hands. Yamaguchi made 6 other calls in a span of 3 hours, none with any success. The long and trailing beeps coming from his phone endlessly mocked Yamaguchi, which were about to make him cry. His lips started to quiver and his cheeks started to puff up and redden while he kept imagining all the possible worst case scenarios that happened to Tsukki, resulting in his death. 

**No answer.**

Yamaguchi felt his heart sink to his stomach. Still barely grasping on to his little hope, he waited for "Spending All my Time" by Perfume to play, Yamaguchi's catchy japanese pop ringtone he set because the song reminded him of how sweet Tsukki was. Yamaguchi sat idly in silence, thinking of where Tsukki could possibly be at 4 o'clock, when Tsukishima excitedly promised he'd come back at noon for the delicious surprise Yamaguchi promised him. Suddenly, a thought dawned upon Yamaguchi that made his heartbeat race and nerves worsen.

Tsukishima could be out on the streets again, causing more trouble and fighting with the gangs of deliquents he often clashed with. With this thought in mind, he stumbled clumsily out the door and raced towards the slums as fast as his skinny yet unfit, french fry and cupcake-filled self could take him. 

Yamaguchi tried to take as quickly as he could to slow down his heartbeat and catch his breath once he reached the start of the dark and mangy alleyway where Tsukki usually robbed or beat up any other bad boys. He has passed by this infamous hallway that Tsukki spoke with pride about, commenting about how much money he stole in that eerie alley alone, but has never dared to go inside. Just the nervous feeling he got walking by one of the most dangerous areas in the prefecture terrified Yamaguchi to death. He could never understand how Tsukki always eagerly stomped in there and out so easily.

Anxious chills devoured his body and emotions whole as he took quiet, yet large steps in the alley. The creaks of faulty pipes always kept the little strand of hair on top of his head straight up and always on edge. His cautious steps grew to a quick, yet messy and graceless run when he heard a sneeze echo in the alley that sounded like a baby kitten. Yamaguchi knew that sneeze could only belong to his beloved Tsukki.

He felt as if the alleyway's creepiness dragged on for eternity and that'd he be lost in the darkness, but to his relief, the alley way came to stop, leading to an abandoned open air junkyard. An exhausted and nervous Yamaguchi stepped out, never feeling so grateful for sunlight before in his life, and saw that Tsukki was not dead, but sitting with his legs up against a chain linked with his arms resting on top of his knees.

 **"TSSUUKKIIII!!!!!!"** Yamaguchi cried out, stumbling towards him with a numbness in his legs.

Tsukki jolted up out of his spot and tried his best to race over to his cute boyfriend that he missed and embrace him in a warm hug with the limp in his leg. 

Yamaguchi immediately noticed the limp in his leg the second he saw him stand and waved both of his hands frantically in an attempt to signal to Tsukki to stop running. To his surprise, Tsukki, who almost always overworks himself and pushes his limits, stopped running. Yamaguchi sighed in relief and wrapped his arms Tsukki in a big and warm teddy bear hug, squeezing him as tight as he could. Feeling as if he's lost Tsukki created a gaping hole in his heart and now that he was able to finally hold Tsukki in his arms again, he never ever wanted to let go. Not wanting Tsukki to escape the loving and caring protection of his arms, he stood on his tippy toes to be able to fully face the tall and handsome blonde boy. Tsukki returned Yamaguchi's deep stare, his big amber eyes encasing a conflict between the feeling of surprise and love. Tsukki slowly started to open his mouth when Yamaguchi held a finger to his lips. Yamaguchi cupped Tsukishima's strawberry red cheeks and gave him a butterfly kiss him full on the lips. Yamaguchi moved his body closer onto Tsukki's and started to gently stroke the sides of his face, his kiss still locked onto Tsukki's soft lips. After a while, Yamaguchi broke away slowly, keeping his arms wrapped around Tsukki's shoulders like ribbon around a bouquet of flowers. If Yamaguchi's sweet and tender gaze didn't make Tsukki blush, his cheeks were definitely flushed now. He frantically looked all around to him to make sure nobody witnessed the intimate and loving moment between him and his darling, which he wanted to keep secret for only them to remember. 

Tsukki backed away, covering his flustered expression with the sleeve of his pitch black leather jacket. 

"Yama-"

 **"TSUKKIII!!"** He interrupted, grasping Tsukki's shoulders tighter than he did before, and shook his body around nervously.

 **"What happened?!?!"** **"What were you doing?!?!?" "Tell me!!" "I thought I'd never see you again, stupid Tsukki!!"**

Tsukki grew nervous at the sight of his frantic and worried boyfriend, but all he could do was mutter a shameful "Nothing." and avoid the piercing glares from Yamaguchi by looking away.

Yamaguchi raised his eyebrow and shot him a doubtful pout, his cheeks puffing up like he was about to cry, out of annoyance from hearing the same reply Tsukki always gave whenever he asked for him to explain himself.

"Let me see your scars this time, Tsukki."

"You don't need to.... -" "Agh." "Fine, whatever." Defeated, Tsukki pulled down the collar of his leather jacket, revealing lots of little cuts that were still fresh just below his chin and around his collar bones.

Yamaguchi pulled out a bulky and extravagant first-aid kit out from all the other bunches of trinkets he carried with him on the search to find Tsukki, and took out cotton puffs, a bottle of disinfectant, and a box of pastel Hello Kitty band-aids.

He carefully let drips of the disinfectant dissolve into the cotton puff, and gently patted it against Tsukki's wounds. Tsukki winced at the sudden stinging feeling of the liquid. No matter how many times Yamaguchi healed his scars and bruises, he could never get used to the sensation. Tsukki couldn't help but observe how gentle and soft Yamaguchi was with his hands, taking out, using, and carefully putting each item away with the same light nature as he worked his healing magic. 

"Don't you have any other band-aids?? The design makes me embarrassed." Tsukki groaned, playing with the zippers on his jacket. 

"Gomen, Tsukki, I don't." Yamaguchi apologized with the same softness his curing had. 

As soon as Yamaguchi sealed the wounds on Tsukki's neck, Tsukki was about to thank his thoughtful and sweet boyfriend when Yamaguchi interrupted with a "I know you have more wounds, don't be afraid to show me them."

Tsukki was shocked at how Yamaguchi was able to see right through him, as if he was transparent. He slowly took off his leather jacket, revealing his plain white v-neck shirt, and the decent amount of muscle Tsukki had on his pale, peach skin coloured arms. He had more knife cuts, and also had patches of redness that flashed like traffic lights all throughout his arms.

Yamaguchi took careful note of the types of injuries he had, and took out the right treatments accordingly. 

"Your scars are much worse this time Tsukki! You have way more than you usually do.... It worries me a lot." Yamaguchi sighed as he gently rubbed a smooth type of creme to mollify the itchiness of the red patches on his skin.

 "Please please please tell me you don't have any more injuries..." Yamaguchi's anxious voice grew quiet.

A wave of guilt splashed over Tsukki, since he knew what he was hiding behind his back would make his sweetheart even more gloomier. Shamefully, he revealed his left arm that was behind his back and slowly uncurled the tight grasp his bruised fingers and sharp, midnight black fingernails had on the object he was hiding. They were a pair of wide rimmed glasses, the 5th pair of glasses he broke in a fight.   
  
Yamaguchi let out a shocked gasp, and reached for the glasses, cradling them in his hand like a small bird with a broken wing.

"Aww... these were my favorite pair of yours, Tsukki. They made you look like an adorable and dorky nerd." Yamaguchi giggled with a lighthearted smile, avoiding focus on the tears about to spill out from his eyes like a rain cloud.  
  
Tsukki started to feel his cheeks turn cherry red, the tingling sensation spreading from his cheeks to his whole face. To conceal his sudden blushing, he immediately hid his face between the palms of his hands, something he did whenever Yamaguchi teased him with embarrassing compliments. Of course, Yamaguchi always saw through him like the view from a window. In Yamaguchi's view, he was gazing lovingly at a cute bad boy who was weak for kind words and kisses. He stood on his tippy toes to playfully kiss his button nose, which still had a splash of red from the blush on his face. 

If Tsukki wasn't embarrassed then, he definitely was flustered when he saw Yamaguchi dig through the pile of bags and pull out a transparent sack with a baby blue bow around it. The sack, which was Tsukki's source of fun and joy, was filled with so many of his cherished dinosaur toys that plastic dino tails stuck out from the top. "I brought your favorite dinosaurs Tsukki~!!" Yamaguchi beamed proudly, his eyes creased and his smile wide and joyous. Yamaguchi was about to plop the bag of dinos into his hands when Tsukki suddenly smacked the bag away from him with a powerful, yet swift arm. Yamaguchi reached for the bag to catch it before it could fly far away from the both of them, but it dropped to the floor, beside Yamaguchi's cloud white sneakers. Yamaguchi stared down at the bag, then at his darling, dumbfounded. His eyes became beady with tear droplets and his lips and hands shook while he talked. "B-but.. you love your dinosaurs Tsukki! Th-They calm you down and make you happy!"

"I don't care, I **don't** need them." Tsukki's voice grew scarily cold, his sentences becoming more blunt and harsh.

A pang of worry turned into butterflies in Yamaguchi's stomach. He was afraid that Tsukki was starting to give up the innocent and peaceful things he enjoyed for a meaningless and superficial street image. Nervously eyeing the bag of what he thought were Tsukki's favorite dinosaurs, he was frightened of a thought that crossed his mind ; One day, Tsukki's focus on a delinquent lifestyle would completely overtake him, and he'd toss Yamaguchi aside so simply and carelessly just like those dinosaurs. A cold sweat broke out through his whole body at the thought. Awkwardness lingered in the air between the both of them for a painful moment, before Yamaguchi picked up the toy bag and gathered up the courage to speak.

"Oh.. um... alright..that's.. fine." Yamaguchi softly mumbled. He winced, bracing himself for Tsukki's soulless and hurtful words to beat down on him, but no words of malice came out of Tsukki's lips as he sat in silence, looking the other direction. Yamaguchi took a deep breath and continued talking in the same calm and diplomatic voice. "Can we please get out of here Tsukki? I'm scared..". Tsukki turned his head to face his boyfriend, who was trembling with fear. He slowly rose from the floor to hoist himself up against the fence, and held Yamaguchi's hand with reassurance. Yamaguchi's tiny hand looked soft and delicate protected in Tsukki's bony and bruise covered hands. He tugged on his arm, leading Yamaguchi behind him away from the junkyard and back home. While they made their escape, Tsukki paced himself quickly, making long strides that Yamaguchi found difficult to keep up with, his breaths growing short and desperate for a chance to take in air and breathe.

The sudden clang from the long and narrow alley only made Tsukki's steps even faster, his pace becoming reckless and unsteady. He bolted as rapidly as he could, grasping Yamaguchi's hand tighter as he sprinted, the delicateness of his soft hold fading away quickly. Tsukki yanked at Yamaguchi's arm wildly, urging him to pick up his feet since Yamaguchi's knees were scraping the floor while they both ran. Instantaneously, Tsukki was able to somehow race faster and felt less weight pulling against him. "This is good." Tsukki thought. "This will make me much faster and be able to take Yamaguchi as far away from here as possib-"

"YAMAGUCHI?!" He immediately whipped his head behind him, and found that his sluggish sweetheart that always trailed off behind him let go of the secure grasp of his hand, and was face first on the floor. He squinted his eyes and tried to get a better look at him, but without his glasses, Tsukki was practically blind. "Damn my shitty vision." Tsukki angrily puffed, as he stormed over to where Yamaguchi lay, and jumped down at the floor. "What happened?!" Tsukki barked. Yamaguchi frantically rubbed his hands against the long and thin scrapes that spewed crimson red and turned his soft and dainty hands rough and bloody. "I... umm.. t-think the rip in my jeans got caught on the fence..." Tsukki glanced at his periwinkle jeans, which were now dusted with dirty smears of grey. Yamaguchi slowly lifted up his head, to reveal even more scorching scars streaked along the right side of his face all the way to the corners of his thin and soft lips. The sight of seeing his lovely and delicate boyfriend tainted with blood that drizzled on his hands and face made Tsukki sick to his stomach. "Can you stand, honey pie?" He asked, with a calming sweetness in his voice.

Yamaguchi took a while to collect himself and find the words to speak. "Y-yes.. I think I can-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

His high-pitched and piercing shriek stabbed at Tsukki's ears, who toppled over from the overwhelming shock. He immediately scrambled to his feet to see five familiar faces pull at Yamaguchi's legs and yank Yamaguchi's forest green hair. His heart sank all the way down to his feet. when he was able to make out their faces through his blurred vision. The five boys pulling at Yamaguchi and trying to take him away were his rivals.

 **"TSU-"** Yamaguchi was about to cry, before one of the delinquent's already bloody knuckles hit Yamaguchi's jaw straight across. He couldn't see the scene clearly, but he could tell blood started spewing from his mouth. He felt as if any pain directed towards Yamaguchi affected himself as well, Tsukki now started to grimace in pain, feeling as if he got punched in the face too. He tried his best to stand up and pursuit the disgusting boys who dared to hurt Yamaguchi, but toppled over onto his knees when another nasty boy kicked him square in the stomach with a smug look on his face before dashing off with the others. 

The boys dragged a helpless Yamaguchi by his shoes into the alley and already started to have the time of their lives, knowing they had the baddest boy in Miyagi's innocent and angelic darling captive. They couldn't wait to strip this angel of his wings and halo.

Tsukki felt as hopeless as the ash grey dirt on the floor. All he could do was sit himself up and have a pity party on the cold, hard ground. He pitied himself for the limp in his leg, his dependency on his glasses, and especially pitied himself for being inconsiderate and rude towards Yamaguchi. He couldn't help but think of all the violent and gory things the boys could be doing to him now. He knew Yamaguchi's fragile and gentle body could barely withstand a punch, and with the gruesome way the boys throw punches and kicks, he could already be dead. Tears flowed from his eyes just at the thought of losing his sweetheart. "It's only a thought... it's only a thought." He tried to assure himself. He stood himself up and attempted to limp his way into the alley, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard more terrifying screams and cries. Hearing the cries grow louder with every smack and punch tortured Tsukki. He then heard Yamaguchi desperately call out for help with the sounds of blows of hits overlapping his devastating voice, which yanked at Tsukki's heart strings and made his chest hurt. Tsukki clutched over, unable to withstand being able to sense the fear and panic in Yamaguchi's cries and hearing how hard the attacks flew.   
  
Suddenly the noises stopped, and all he could hear was the uncomfortable silence around him and and the intrusive thoughts circling his mind, making Tsukki feel dizzy. _"Yamaguchi's dead. He's dead. He's-"_

Tsukki then heard the pitter patter of footsteps scatter in different directions. _"He's dead. He's dead. He's-"_

Tsukki heard the shuffling of two feet coming towards him. _"He's dea-"_

 _"_ Tsukki!" Amongst all the darkness swirling in his heart, he saw a little ray of light when heard a sweet voice call for him. He slowly lifted his head and couldn't help but wonder if seeing the beautiful boy standing at the end of the alley shuffling his feet shyly was a dream or reality. He limped towards the boy cautiously. 

"Tsukki~ I did it, I managed to make them run!! I did it!! I beat them!!" Yamaguchi said, his words slurring at the end. He started to stumble clumsily when he tried to walk over to Tsukki and slumped against the wall. Tsukki limped faster, and gently touched Yamaguchi's blood, sweat, and tear smeared face. Just with his touch, Yamaguchi fainted into Tsukki's warm and welcoming arms. A fallen angel. Tsukki immediately lifted up Yamaguchi and carried him, wrapping one arm tightly around Yamaguchi's scraped and dirty legs, and another beneath Yamaguchi's head, giving him a soft cushion to lay his head on. He carried him carefully, constantly policing his steps and checking for the pulse on Yamaguchi's neck while he walked. "I'm sorry... I really am. It's all my fault." He whispered. Tsukki wondered if Yamaguchi heard his heartfelt apology, or if his words got lost in the late afternoon breeze.  
  
By the time he sat Yamaguchi up on the trunk of his banged up, black vintage Chevrolet Impala, a blazing red sunset started to paint the warm summer sky. Tsukki gently shook Yamaguchi's body and patted his cheeks to wake him up. 

"Yamaguchi." He tried again. "Honey pie." "Baby." "Darling."

Yamaguchi's eyes fluttered open sleepily. It took him a little while to fully open his eyes, but Tsukki gently squeezed Yamaguchi's hand and waited patiently. Once Yamaguchi woke up, his eyes lit up and his lips curled into a smile just at the sight of the blonde boy. "I like it when you carry me like a princess, you should do it more often!" Yamaguchi gushed.

"What?? Tch. Yamaguchi, you almost  _died_ out there!! Why do you have that stupid smile on your face?? Why are you so... positive??" Tsukki's expression grew frantic. 

Yamaguchi giggled and kissed Tsukki's bruised and shaky hand. "I'm fine, I managed to fight them off!! Did you forget I took lessons in karate and taekwondo?"

"What about all that screaming and crying??"

"Hahah... umm... it wasn't a pretty fight... I was scared, but I managed to have some courage in me to fight back." He laughed sheepishly. 

"Well, there's blood and scratches all over your face and hands Yamaguchi, you're not fine." Tsukki took out the first-aid kit that Yamaguchi threw along with the other things before he got dragged in the alley. Since Tsukki was so accustomed to Yamaguchi's care, he memorized the steps and methods Yamaguchi used whenever he would alleviate his wounds by heart. Tsukki repeated the same steps on Yamaguchi's injuries, taking out different materials for scars, bruises, and bumps. While he rubbed cotton puffs on the scars on his cheeks, a chilly breeze flew through the air, causing Yamaguchi to shiver. Noticing Yamaguchi wrapping his arms around him snugly, Tsukishima took off his leather jacket and helped Yamaguchi put it on. He looked like a tiny doll wearing Tsukki's jacket, which was two sizes too big for him. "It smells like you Tsukki.... strawberries and the cologne you wear that I love..." Yamaguchi mumbled to himself happily while he was cuddled in the jacket, all nice and cozy. 

Tsukki's cheeks reddened for a second, but that candy apple blush faded away when he tugged at the peach coloured cotton long sleeve shirt that Yamaguchi was wearing. "Why are you wearing this thin shirt in weather like this?? You knew tonight was going to be cold, you always check the weather every single day." 

"I didn't have time to think about myself when I sensed that you were in danger!! I'd rather be chilly than have you be seriously hurt Tsukki!" Yamaguchi replied defensively, his mouth forming a small and cute pout.

Tsukki sighed, feelings of guilt and regret grew inside his body that were weeds in a garden. After sticking on the last band-aid on Yamaguchi, he felt some relief from the remorse he harbored since he was able to patch up Yamaguchi's injuries and keep him warm and toasty. He couldn't help but flash a proud smirk. Tsukki carefully picked up Yamaguchi, cradled him in his arms like a baby, and gave him an angel's kiss on his forehead before he put him in the leather passenger's seat of the Impala. Tsukki climbed into the driver's seat and put on his emergency contacts that were hidden in the glove box of the Chevrolet. He glanced over at Yamaguchi, who gazed at him lovingly, his eyes starting to flutter shut. "I can never get over how pretty your big, caramel eyes are Tsukki, I love you~" Yamaguchi said with a hint of sleepiness in his voice. Tsukki let out a small, bashful laugh and took out of a few mini dinosaurs from the dino bag. Yamaguchi's gaze softened at the sight of seeing Tsukki playing with his dinosaurs again. "I thought you'd abandoned them for good Tsukki! I'm so happy to see you hold them again, you always look so cute and at peace whenever you have them." 

"I-I'd never give these up... I was just embarrassed that someone would see them and laugh at me. I doubt anyone my age still uses toys to relieve their stress and calm them down..." Tsukki said, feeling himself blush again as he fidgeted with a T-Rex and a Stegosaurus in his fingers. 

"Awwww." Yamaguchi gushed. "You're so...." Yamaguchi's voice quickly trailed off, and his talking was lulled with a sleepiness that came upon Yamaguchi. He was out like a light. Tsukki looked up at the sky, which was now pitch black with constellations of stars across the sky, accompanying the lonely darkness a friendly glimmer. He peeked at his drowsy darling's freckles that were generously sprinkled across his face, which reminded him of the beautiful, star lit sky. He leaned down to gently stroke the sides of Yamaguchi's face, and in this silent yet intimate moment, he found himself starting to talk.

"I don't know how to explain the.. this situation I'm in. It's hard to get out of and it won't be easy to break free of this delinquent double life I have.. I made a stupid mistake, and mistake after mistake, I became sucked up in this.. dark hole. I don't want you sucked into it either. You're.. precious to me. You're my stars..." Tsukki gently ran his fingers across the freckles on his face, a small smile forming on Yamaguchi's face in his sleep. "My galaxy...." He gently cupped both his hands on his face, and Yamaguchi's mouth started to slowly open. "... and my everything." He gave Yamaguchi lots of little light kisses across his whole face, not missing the patched up areas. Yamaguchi started to snore softly, and drool dribbled down his lips. Tsukki smiled blissfully at the sight of his sleepy angel. 

"One day.." He continued. "We'll move away from this.. we'll escape to a nicer area.. Tokyo.. London... anywhere you want, anywhere where you can eat as many yummy fries as you please, and anywhere where you'll be safe.." The pang of guilt that still stuck to Tsukki like glue became more prominent when he looked at all the band-aids and gauze on Yamaguchi. 

"I'm sorry.. I love you Yamaguchi." He gave him one last kiss before he started the engine, which made the car hum smoothly. With the press of the pedal, the car started to move, cruising smoothly away from the junkyard to back home. 

Tsukki was unsure whether if Yamaguchi was able to hear what he said or not, but all he knew is that he knew his apology wasn't good enough and simply too half-hearted. One day, he'd come up with a better apology to tell him when Yamaguchi would be awake. "One day..." Tsukki muttered to himself.

But, Yamaguchi heard every single word Tsukki whispered to him, and his expression lightened up while he slept. Yamaguchi had the sweetest dreams that night, wrapped up in Tsukki's leather jacket in the passenger seat of his impala.

**story.... end!!**


End file.
